The Black Wizard of MiddleEarth
by Black Thought
Summary: Lord Harry Potter Black arrives in Middle Earth ready to start a new life. Rated for Teens. Begins at the War with Morgoth. Abandoned and up for adoption. Read my profile for more.
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1:**

Before the First Age:

The Moon and the Sun had repeated their cycle twelve times since being created. Every time the Moon would hide, the Sun would ride its mighty chariot from East to West, baring the vast world gifted to the Ainur by Eru. Everyday the Moon would shy its way across the vast expanse of the sky, casting the world in a silvery light.

Manwe, the highest and the holiest of the Valar sat on Taniquetil, the highest mountain in Middle-Earth. Varda sat with him, gazing into the future of the world beyond the seas. There they both saw a mighty man, high and powerful, walking among the Elves of Middle-Earth. They heard him speak words filled with power, teaching the Elves magic of might.

"Who is that Man, my lord?" asked Varda.

"I do not know, my lady," said Manwe, in reply. "He came form shadow and possess might to equal the Maia. He came from worlds beyond and further than thought. He is powerful, we will keep a watch on him."

* * *

2002, Midnight, Britain, Hogwarts:

The very sorcerer that the Valar of Valinor saw in Middle-Earth's future was sitting in a stone room at the moment. Drawing a series of coordinated runes around him, he began to chant in a harsh and guttural language.

Continuing, the man took hold of a silver dagger placed beside him and slit his wrists. Speaking a harsh word in the same language, he then slit his throat. Speaking the same harsh word, he took hold of the dagger in both hands, and stabbed himself in the heart. Yelling aloud a series of harsh words, he passed out.

One day later, he woke up. Shakily getting up, he groaned loudly at his cramped muscles. Staggering out of the room, he picked up a potion bottle lying on a wood bench. Uncorking it, he drank greedily, immediately feeling better.

Walking into another room, he turned on the shower and waited for the ice-cold water to wash down his bloody back.

Scrubbing furiously to get the blood off his skin, he managed to produce a light pink skin as he stepped out, and dried himself off with a fluffy towel.

Donning a simple white bathrobe, he walked out of the room and into a stone corridor. Normally, students would be milling around, but now, after the Wizard War, no student was left to greet him.

Walking silently along the stone corridor, he took a right turn and walked up a staircase. At the end of the corridor was a stone gargoyle. Striding towards the stone statue, he paused in front of it. Starring into the eyes of the statue, he shook his head. Whispering the password, he walked up the revolving staircase. Opening the thick oak door, he was greeted by a silent room, except for the snoring of the portraits and the tinkling of silver instruments. Walking in he woke the portraits.

"Greeting, Harry," said Dumbledore from his portrait beside the desk. "I take it the ritual was successful?"

Shooting Dumbledore a smirk, he took a seat behind the desk.

"Yes, the ritual was a success," replied Harry. Smiling ruefully, he continued. "I am now immortal. I achieved in a decade what Tom couldn't in a century."

Dumbledore gave a sad smile. "You also paid more dearly for it, my boy."

Snarling, he replied, "I am not your boy, Albus. I wasn't since I became Lord Potter-Black and discovered your manipulations."

The twinkling in Dumbledore's eyes dimmed and he fell silent.

"Potter, tell me," said an oily voice from behind him: Severus Snape. "Do you still plan to continue with this, plan, of yours?"

"Yes, Severus. I do plan on continuing it," replied Harry, without turning around. "I have everything ready. My vaults at the bank are now empty and my family treasures lie in those four trunks."

"Your family treasures, Potter?" asked Snape snidely.

"Enough, Severus," said Dumbledore, rising up. "We both agreed to let him keep our family treasures. They will aid him in his plan and we have no use for them anymore."

Remaining silent, Severus just shot Harry a dark glare.

"In a day, Hogwarts will be empty of living beings once more and I will be off in an unknown world, ready to take my place in the new world," said Harry. "In a day, this new world will feel the wrath of a true sorcerer!"

* * *

AN: I'm just trying this out. Review and tell me if you like it or not. Should I continue? 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Britain, Hogwarts: 

Lord Harry Potter-Black was getting ready to attempt the biggest ritual of his thirty-year life.

He was ready for whatever might face him in the new world. Harry was wearing his newest set of basilisk-hide battle-robes. His wand was in his holster on his arm. The Elder Wand, taken from Lord Voldemort, was sitting in its own holster against his thigh. He was wearing thick black robes, designed for combat. Over it was a heavy cloak, stitched with the Potter-Black crest, strapped to his waist was a long sword, and on it was carved runes for Unbreakable ness, strength and durability.

Harry had gone to the Wizard Bank the other day and took all his treasures, and Dumbledore and Severus had allowed him to take their treasures too.

All the books in Hogwarts library were in his fifth trunk. He had collected the books from the vaults and added them to the ones he already had. These were put in the sixth trunk. All his spare weapons were in the seventh and final trunk. In the first trunk were his clothes and personal things.

"Are you ready, Harry?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes," replied Harry.

"When are you going, Potter?" asked Severus snidely.

"Severus…" said Dumbledore quietly.

"I will be leaving any moment now, Severus," replied Harry.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" said Severus. "Surely you don't want a hug and a tearful goodbye?"

Glaring at Severus, Harry said, "No. I expect you to curse me as I disappear, and I'll happily curse you back."

Sneering, Severus walked out of his portrait angrily.

Readying the ritual took half an hour. Grabbing a white chalk, he stepped up to the cleared part of the office floor. Drawing complicated runes and symbols in silent concentration, he prepared himself for what was to come.

A while later, all was ready and Harry grabbed his trunks and shrunk them, putting them in various inner pockets of his cloak.

Standing in the middle of the runes, he started chanting in a soft and melodic language, quickly getting louder and harsher, and then suddenly he fell back to the melodic language. Unknown to him, a strange black void was forming behind him; the portraits were looking at the growing void with awe and fear. With a final word, a strong wind blew out of the void ad just as suddenly pulled back, making him stumble towards the void.

Glancing back, he saw the black void. Looking at the portraits, he said, "Well, goodbye, Headmasters of Hogwarts, greatest wizards of your age."

With a deep breath, he plunged head on into the void.

* * *

Somewhere, beyond the Western Sea, and after desolated islands, was a great mountain, highest in entire world. Sitting around it were fourteen majestic beings. They were the Valar, Lords of the West and chief among them was Manwe, dearest to Eru.

In the instant, Lord Harry Potter-Black appeared in Middle-Earth, his head turned to the East and in a grave voice he said, "The sorcerer is here."

* * *

Harry appeared in front of huge mountain, looking up he cast his eyes around him, ready to dominate any who dared harm him. He looked behind him and saw the void rapidly closing.

Sheathing his drawn sword, he started walking west. Unknown to him, he was in a world were elves were going to war with a god.

"Greeting, Harold the Black," said Feanor, the Noldor King. "What business do you have in Middle-Earth?"

"My apologies, lord," replied Harry, bowing slightly. "I am from land beyond the seas and farther then thought and heart. I do not know this place."

"You do not know Middle-Earth?" asked Feanor. "You do not know we are Elves, who are battling the evil of Morgoth the cursed. He has stolen my greatest work and we have set out reclaim it!"

"I am but a sorcerer, lord. But if you can, please let me join your armies, much help can you get from a sorcerer much learned in the arts of magic and wizardry," said Harry, already forming a plan to get as much knowledge about Middle-Earth as possible.

"I accept," replied Feanor after much thought. "A sorcerer with power will help me greatly in my quest to recover the Silmarils."

"My thanks to you, lord," replied Harry bowing.

"Now, Harold the Black, would you demonstrate what kind of sorcery you can do?" said Feanor.

* * *

"Gothmog!" yelled Feanor. "Gothmog! Come and fight me yourself!"

Harry gasped as a tall, dark form of the lord of the Balrogs came into view. In one hand he carried a whip of flame, and in the other a fiery sword of fire.

"Feanor, High King of Noldor," said Gothmog, raising his sword.

Feanor in reply raised his sword and with a clash of fire and Elvin steel, the battle of the two Lords was on.

Harry raised his wand and water came spewing forth in great gushes. Gothmog yelled in rage as his whip was vanished and his fire was turned into smoke.

Harry whispered a few words and the quickly disappearing smoke turned black and poisonous.

Then, Harry gripped his wand tighter and said, "Avada Kadavra!"

The rushing green light of death sped towards Gothmog. As the Balrog came free of the poisonous smoke, the killing curse hit him in his horned head.

For a second, he remained suspended, and then his huge body crashed to the ground in a tangle of shadow and blood.

But the darkness didn't disappear. The other Balrogs were still their, staring in shock at their dead lord. With a roar of rage, they all rushed towards the elves and single wizard.

Harry gripped his wand tighter and licked his dry lips. They first Balrog reached them, and died in a flash of green light. Another got impaled with a huge ice spear. Another two fell to the killing curse. Feanor stabbed one in the leg. Then they were overwhelmed.

Just as the small party was gong to die, a dark voice spoke, "Stop, Balrogs!" Surprisingly, they did stop and backed off.

The party turned around and saw a terrible sight: Sauron, the chief lieutenant of Morgoth, the commander of Angband, was here.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"Sauron!" gasped Harry, gripped his sword and wand tighter still. "Sauron the fallen Maia!"

Smirking, Sauron raised his hand in salute to the King of Noldor and the Wizard. With a flip of his hand, a wave of fire was speeding towards them with thunderous speed.

Harry, however, was fast too. A wave of his wand and the fire parted around them and continued on, burning nothing.

With a leap almost unnaturally high, Harry launched himself into the air, firing rapid killing curses at the fiery Balrogs. A dozen of them died before they even realized what were happening, and when they did, the King and princes of the Noldor were among them, killing Balrogs as they went.

Harry on the other hand was already upon Sauron, firing killing curses as he closed in. Sauron, somehow managed to escape all of them, and with a twist of his hand, Harry was sailing towards a jagged rock. Harry's eyes widened, and he waved his wand quickly, and he was sailing towards Sauron instead.

Sauron snarled and pulled at the air, pulling his monstrous sword out of thin air.

Harry silently dropped down to the ground. Drawing his own sword, made for him especially as gift from the Noldor, he relied on his instinct and dropped in a familiar stance.

Sauron bowed mockingly and leaped into the air, similar to what Harry had done previously. With a down ward thrust he was ready to cleave Harry in his head. Spinning around with kick as Sauron closed in, Harry connected with Sauron's jaw and heard a crack. Sauron leapt away, spitting blood.

"First blood to me, Sauron." said Harry, bowing mockingly.

Snarling, Sauron raised a hand and instinct forced Harry to leap to the side and saved Harry from a sick looking yellow spell.

Harry waved his wand and created chains and steel ropes around Sauron. Sauron broke through the chains but couldn't escape the thick steel ropes.

Harry uttered the killing curse and Sauron fell back, dodged the deadly curse. Harry uttered another killing curse and again Sauron rolled out of the way.

Snarling in rage, Harry forced Sauron to freeze. Raising his wand to cast another killing curse, he paused. Looking around he saw the dead Feanor, and the fleeing sons of Feanor. He looked on impassively as the Balrogs started after them.

Turning around, he raised his wand to cast the killing curse, but suddenly felt sharp pain across his back. Staggering around, Harry saw a Balrog, huge and terrible, glaring down at him. In his left hand was a smoking whip of fire, and in his right was sword of shadows.

Roaring in rage and pain, Harry raised his wand and cast four killing curses in quick succession. The Balrog couldn't dodge them, and it fell like the others before it to the soon to be dreaded green light.

As Harry turned around, Sauron, who had managed to unfreeze himself, blew him back with great force. Heading towards a gigantically sharp rock, he waved his wand and he was shifted slightly and blew past the rock, straight into another one.

Collapsing to the ground, his head bleeding, Harry tried to stand up but couldn't. Distantly he heard a roar of triumph as Balrogs spotted him. As he felt the heat of the Balrogs, he felt fear enter him.

Feeling as sudden burst of strength enter him, Harry staggered up and ran. Harry ran like the demons of hell were on his heels, which was kind of true.

Five Months Later:

Harry collapsed back to the ground as he spotted the incoming Balrogs. Since the day the sons of Feanor had escaped and Feanor had died at the hands of Gothmog the second, Harry had been chased and hunted by Balrogs all throughout middle-earth. First, he had run west, in hopes of finding a good enough hiding place. When orcs had spotted him and given chase, he had turned south, escaping the orcs.

He had run to the realm of Thingol and Melian the Maia, but he had not been welcome over there. Rejected and with food, he had been forced into the wilderness of the north. He had tuned west again, but Balrogs had spotted him and given chase again. He had been chased for two months straight, right into the northern Grinding Ice.

There he had dug for himself a cave, surrounded by ice, 30 000 meters thick, on all sides, he had been finally allowed to rest.

Then, day-by-day, he got more and more impatient, wanting to get out of the small ice-room he had made for himself. He had then dreamed of a great city, thriving under the Grinding Ice, beautiful and amazing.

That day, he had apparated outside his cave, and found a place beautiful and deadly. Sharp jagged peaks rose in the distance, to the west was never-ending ice, eventually merging with Valinor. To the south were miles upon miles of thick ice, ready to be dug under and to show a Wizard its secrets.

Right now, he was hunting, trying not to be seen by Balrogs. He was in the Eastern north, realm of Morgoth the fallen Vala. There he saw Angband, a fortress great and terrible, and the machines of future war were already in the making. Sauron was commanding the Balrogs, sending them out in great hordes to install terrible fear into the hearts of the Men of middle-earth.

Harry realized Morgoth's plan, divide and conquer the races of middle-earth. Smart plan, Harry approved.

Drawing his wand, Harry waited until a stray orc came by and he quickly cast the Imperious curse on him. Grunting, the orc staggered off, leaving Harry to be thoroughly grossed at the inside of the orc's mind.

"Disgusting creatures," whispered Harry to himself. "Should get ride of them."

Commanding the orc to go to down the hill, past the barren plain, into a formation of rocks at the far end of the vast plain, Harry ordered him to retrieve the explosive set there.

Grabbing the dynamite, the orc wandered off towards the smoking towers of Angband. As he arrived at the doors, Harry whispered a pre-set password and the explosive was so huge, Harry felt the ground tremble beneath him.

Looking at his handiwork, Harry couldn't help but feel proud. The blown doors were great, but what really topped it off for Harry was the pissed off Balrogs and Sauron, who had protected himself from the worst part of the explosion.

Raising his wand slightly to the sky, he cast up the Dark Mark.

He had chosen to portray the dark mark as his crest was because he was familiar with it and it was a terrifying symbol. Harry had tweaked the spell a little to allow the snake to move around as it wished ad to hiss insults at his enemies; though he doubted any one else would truly understand the humor of the hissing.

Sauron raised up his head as the gigantic mark came into view, on the other side of where Harry was. As Sauron turned around to look at the dark mark, Harry raised himself up and quickly and silently cast several killing curses at Sauron.

Apparating away as Sauron dodged the first of killing curses; he reappeared in his cave under the Grinding Ice.

Walking towards his makeshift desk, he sat down and pulled some parchment towards him.

Harry had already begun planning his dream city. He knew it was going to be under the ice, ending deep under the earth. He was going to build this huge city under the entire area of the Grinding Ice; it was going to stretch from the shore of Valinor to the tip of the Grinding Ice peninsula.

Four centuries later:

Standing up, Harry sighed proudly gazing at his creation. The underground city was stretched beyond the eye could see. In the distance, he could see a huge silver tower, radiating a cold silver light. That was going to be his house, the king's castle. Surrounding the entire city was a giant lake, filled to the brim with empty wooden ships. The city walls were huge, with great tower at measured intervals. A huge bell tower stood in the city, ready to send out various messages to city occupants.

Although, he still didn't know how he was going to populate the vast city. To him it seamed unlikely that Elves were going to come live in city, under the kingship of wizard. He was going to have to convince Men to live under the Ice.

As he turned around to look at the lake, he saw an amazing sight: the lake was bubbling madly like some gigantic creature was about to come out. Harry continued watching, drawing his wand, ready for a shield charm or an offensive spell. A while later a huge nose tip broke the surface of the lake. The nose was scaly and huge, blowing water out with each breath.

Then suddenly a huge towering creature erupted from the water, rising like a dark god, looking for vengeance. That was a Basilisk!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

A Basilisk! What in the entire world was the King of Serpents doing in Middle-Earth, under the Grinding Ice of all places?

The snake was towering over him, slowly shaking its scaly head; a forked tongue darted out at irregular intervals. A hissing sound swayed over to Harry's ears.

But, the basilisk wasn't making the sound! Eyes darting to the lake, Harry saw the surface bubbling madly, just as it had when the basilisk had come out.

And, sure enough another scaly nose broke the surface, and just like before another serpent erupted out of the water, ready for war.

Now, both of the basilisks were hissing wildly. Harry couldn't understand them; he realized that they weren't saying anything. Basically, they were shouting without words.

_Kings of Serpents, basilisks. May I have your attention?_

They two scaly heads snapped down to him; they had been starring at the city before.

_Brother mine, is that a human?_

_Why, I do believe it is._

_But, it could not be, serpent brother. He just spoke the snake tongue._

_May be he is like the other serpent boy we saw on Earth, what was his name? Oh, yes. It was Tom Riddle. Interesting name. I believe he changed it to Lord Voldemort. _

_That may be true, dear brother, but this one doesn't look anything like him. The other boy said the gift of the snake tongue was passed through out his family, and he had killed his own family two years ago. _

Harry was intrigued and getting impatient. These bloody snakes wouldn't stop talking, as they ignored him like he wasn't even there.

_Excuse me, Serpents._ Harry called out. _I certainly am not a human. In fact, I am a 400-year-old wizard. I am the one who created all this, this vast city you see lay out before you. I may also tell you, that I am a wizard of exceptional power. I served under Feanor of the Noldor in the war against Morgoth. Currently, Balrogs are hunting me. _

_Balrogs!_ Spat the first serpent. _Balrogs! Demon spawns come from hell. They come with their fiery whips and destroy our home in the South. We have chased the Balrogs through water and fire, through mud and soil. Those servants of Morgoth will reap the day they decided to attack the kingdom of the basilisk!_

Harry stepped back from the flying spit and water from the huge serpent.

The second basilisk continued. _We, the brother-Kings of the kingdom of the basilisk place ourselves at your command, Balrogs' bane. Wizard, we ask one thing of you: guide us to the destruction of the Balrogs of Morgoth. _

This was much better than Harry could have ever hoped for. The kings of the basilisk were placing themselves at his command.

_I accept, kings of basilisk. Those fiery demons will feel the wrath of the Serpent King!_

_Yes, my lord._ Bowed the first serpent. _Come lord. We will show you the kingdom of the basilisk, home of ten thousand basilisks._

Ten thousand! Harry thought. This day was turning out to be better than expected. First he completed his city, then he encounters two basilisk kings, and then they tell him they were leading him to their kingdom, where ten thousand basilisks lived!

* * *

"Wow!" Harry whispered.

He just couldn't saw anything else. He had been carried on the back of the second serpent, down to almost the darkest part of the huge lake. Then the snakes had started hissing passwords, making a huge circled door to appear. With a flick of his tail the second snake had opened the door, swimming inside into complete darkness.

Having applied a night vision on his eyes, Harry had seen an amazing sight. An ocean stretched out before him. Out of deep holes were coming out huge basilisks, some bigger than others, or smaller. But he noticed there was none bigger than the one whose back he was on. The population of the snake kingdom was huge. One small basilisk darted past them, having obviously followed them through the circular door.

Ten basilisks came out of the holes closest to them. Now, these were bigger than big. They were huge, they were as wide as two elephants and could probably hold their own against two blue whales. They were at least forty meters long. Their teeth were longer and sharper than the rest. These basilisks were bigger than the two he had met in the lake. They were obviously the guards of the kingdom, and what guards they were! No sea animal with a hint of wanting to survive in its blood would dare to go against these one on one. Some would even be shy of going on two against one. The guards looked like they could wallow two sharks whole.

The spikes running around their back were sharp as a blade. As they swam towards them, they easily cut through the water without a sound. Harry gripped the scales of the basilisk in front of him. He was getting scared.

Then he remembered basilisks could smell fear. With little difficulty, he managed to close off his mind to the world. If any one invaded, they would see nothing.

The basilisks stopped short of them. With a twist of their enormous bodies, they bowed their long, scaly heads towards the two basilisks.

_My lords._ Hissed the biggest one. Most likely, he was the leader of the guard. _My lords. You have come back. And you brought a human with you._

Harry could practically taste the hunger radiating off of the ten guards.

_No, he is not a food._ Obviously the two kings got the meaning too. _He is our ally. He is hunted by Balrogs._ The king spat the word like a curse.

As the basilisk said "Balrogs", all of the population started hissing a twisting their long bodies. The guard had bared their fangs in anger, with their tails lashing out behind them creating a huge ripple in the water. A few small basilisks with their mother were flung backwards.

_Balrogs!_ Spat the leader of the guard. _Balrogs of Morgoth the fallen Vala. May the Serpent God bring vengeance down upon those hell spawns. _

The first basilisk rose up hissing and shrieking, making the collected basilisks fall silent.

_Be that as it may be, we will still not attack them until we are ready. Now we are almost ready. Soon we will attack the Balrogs of Morgoth. You may ask what changed our minds about attacking out ancient foes. This human here, is similar to the Riddle boy who came here four thousand years ago. He can speak the serpent tongue; he can perform sorcery, and he even looks like him and smells like him. He is so the one who is the lord of the Silent City under the Ice. _

_He is the one we have been waiting for, the one who will lead us to the destruction of Angband and Balrogs. He says the Balrogs are under the command of Sauron now. He has a personal vendetta against him. We have common interests and we have decided to place ourselves at his command!_

At those words the entire ocean was filled with hissing as the basilisks gasped at the news.

Harry was pretty sure these basilisks had never placed themselves under the command of a wizard, much less a human.

_Lords of the Serpents, I accept the offer and I will make sure that all the Balrogs on this earth will be gone! Under my guidance you will flourish into a powerful army and spy network. Over the years we will gather information and knowledge, getting ready to attack Morgoth and the Balrogs._

Smirking, Harry leaped off of the back of the basilisk and shifted his magic, allowing himself to transform into his animagus form: a rare species of a basilisk, they had died out before Merlin was even born. They were bigger than the one he had faced in the Chamber of Secrets, but were marginally smaller than the two kings.

They entire ocean was filled with hissing as it had before as Harry transformed into a basilisk. They vivid black skin helped him stand out in the blue ocean, and the huge teeth jutting out of his mouth were an obvious indicator that his form was a predator. With a hiss, Harry stretched himself and the long, thin body was filled with small tiny green engravings: blood runes from when he had done blood magic on his basilisk form.

With a roaring hiss, Harry lifted his head up and looked around with a snake's eyes. Everything was tinted in green, with the huge basilisk guards rearing up behind him, ready to devour him incase he tried to attack.

With a hiss, Harry started swimming in the water, circling around the kings once, and then circling around the guards. Then he swam among the basilisk population, looking for competitors. Most of them were smaller than him, once he thought he saw a one the looked exactly like the Chamber of Secret's one, but it turned out to be shorter and thinner.

As Harry swam, he suddenly got a tingling up his long spine. With little effort, he twisted out of a way of a flying fish skeleton. Turning around, he heard a cry go around the population: _The whales are here! The whales are attacking!_

With a serpent snarl, Harry shot off towards the two kings, who were already putting their jaws around a huge whale's neck. With a snap the head came free, and the water was tinted red. Harry sped towards them more quickly, but felt sharp pain across his tail. Looking back, he saw a huge blue whale, bigger than the ones on Earth; biting onto his tail, ready to eat him. He pulled back and reared up. He could take on this animal, he may be smaller but he had more intelligence and he was a god darn wizard!

With hiss of rage, Harry lunged at the throat of the whale. The whale moved its bulky body slowly, and his poison filled teeth grazed the skin, breaking it open and spilling blood. A tiny amount of red poison entered the blood system of the whale and it died ten second later. Falling to the deep ocean, Harry never saw it body again.

But he did see another whale, bigger than the one he had just killed, dive in after the dead whale, with a desperate look on its face.

Harry kept starring down into the ocean, knowing the whale that had dived in afterwards was going to come up, wanting revenge. He waited and waited, and finally the enormous whale came speeding up. Harry was so surprised; he couldn't dodge the head ram into his long body.

With a hiss of surprise, Harry was flying backwards in the water, crashing into an unseen rock. Bleeding and angry, Harry stretched out. With a hiss, he was lunging towards the incoming whale. The whale had but a moment to look surprised before Harry's jaws closed around its fin. With a snap and a twist, the fin came free and was flung into the ocean with a trail of blood following it.

The whale screamed in pain, twisting and turning, howling in pain and anger. With a satisfied hiss, Harry lunged for the throat, ready for the main kill.

The whale did nothing except toss and turn as Harry closed his poisonous jaws around it throat, and with a powerful twist, the head was off. With blood flowing out of the whale, it flopped and sank to the deep, unseen ocean bottom far underneath.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

_Why did the whales attack?_ Asked Harry, swimming along beside the leader of the guards. _In my world, they are relatively peaceful animals. _

_My lord, _replied the guard, hissing quietly. _The whales are Balrogs of the oceans. They hunt in the Western Sea and since five decades ago they managed to get under the Ice. Two years ago they discovered our hidden world. Morgoth somehow found about the existence of whales under the Ice. Now Sauron commands them. The whales might be peaceful, but under the command of Morgoth, they have been deformed and changed, given greater powers and ambition. They think we are too great a threat to them to be allowed to live. The kings are worried; we have two major enemies and not enough warriors to fight them. The guards might be able to fight the whales, but the Balrogs are too much for us. We leave those to the army._

_Army?_ Said Harry, confused. These guards couldn't take on the Balrogs? And what was this army? _You have an army?_

The basilisk sent him an amused look. _My lord, did you think we were the biggest the basilisk could ever get? We look like hatchlings compared to the army, especially the chief. _

_Chief?_ Said Harry, turning his head to look at the swimming guard. _He is the biggest basilisk ever? _

_No. _Said the guard. _The kings' dead father was the greatest basilisk ever. Once, he swam out into the Western Sea, with my father. They killed twenty of the whales by themselves. My father could swallow me whole, and the dead king was even longer and bigger than him. The chief is bigger than my father, but not the dead king. _

_Where is the army right now?_ Asked Harry, stopping to look at the dead bodies of the basilisks on the ground. _Surely they would have known about the attack?_

_They did. _Said a hissing voice behind them. Harry and the guard both spun around, baring their teeth. They stopped as they saw the two kings. _Right now, they are in the Western Sea, with their spies looking for whale hideouts. _

_The whales have hideouts? _Asked Harry. As they all turned to star at him, he glared. Hissing in amusement, the kings continued.

_Yes, the whales have hideouts in the Western Sea. But their headquarters are in the absolute East. Where Morgoth has spread his realm and given to the command of Sauron. _

Harry looked up, startled. _Morgoth has conquered the East?_

_Yes._ Said the king. _By your expression, I will assume you did not know that._

_Sauron has the East?_ Asked Harry.

_Yes. _Replied the second king.

_How did you come by this information?_ Asked Harry.

_Our spy network can get information from the solid mountain of the dwarves. We keep as prestigious network of spies as we do an army. _Replied the king.

Harry stretched his long body. _I must be going now. If you can show me the way out and how to get in again, I would be very thankful._

The kings nodded to the guard. The guard motioned to him, and then started swimming away. Harry quickly followed.

After a while, they neared the same circular door that Harry had entered through.

After the guard told him how to get in, Harry turned to go, but paused. _I never got your name, guard._

_My lord, my name is Sermonion. _Replied the guard.

Dipping his head in goodbye, Harry swam out of the round door.

Emerging into the vast lake, Harry stretched his body and started swimming to the surface. As he reached the surface, he noticed the presence of a bright light shining from the Ice overhead. As he broke the surface and swam to the bank, he noticed it was moving closer. He transformed and took out his wand, ready to inflict pain on whoever dared to invade his city.

As the light reached him, Harry started to feel really peaceful and sleepy. Wondering why he had even taken out his wand in the first place, he placed it in its holster. Sitting on the frozen ground, he crossed his legs and sighed.

The light was right above him. As Harry looked up, the shining light alarmed him. He quickly shook off the peaceful feeling and jumped up. Drawing his wand, he started to shoot off curses like there was no tomorrow.

They all went threw the white light, barely moving it.

Suddenly, a deep voice sounded. "Sit down, Harry."

Looking around wildly, Harry raised his wand to the darkness.

"I'm here, Harry. Behind you." Said the deep voice.

Spinning around, Harry encountered the light. "You?"

"Yes, Me." Replied the voice. "I am the creator of all the universe, the Valar and the Middle Earth. I am Eru."

"Eru?" replied Harry, shell-shocked. "The being that created the universe, the void and the Valar. Who even Manwe answers to?"

"Yes, the very same." Replied Eru.

"What are you doing here?" asked Harry, without caring whether he was rude or not.

"I came to present a gift to you." Said Eru.

"A gift?" asked Harry, wondering.

"Yes, a gift," replied Eru. "The gift is one that will populate your city and your kingdom. The gift is this."

Harry starred at the light and suddenly, another light started to shine beside Eru. It was a dark light, full of a feeling of darkness and power.

Finally, an outline emerged from the light. Harry starred at the being. It was taller than Harry, probably standing at 6'8". It was wearing a dark, black outfit. Its hands were gloved, with an outline of black fur on his cloak. On his cloak was crest: the crest that was on Harry's ring: the crest of the combined Potter-Black family.

As the person removed their hood, Harry starred into dark black eyes, fathomless and dark. He kept on starring as the being fully removed his hood, revealing a head full of thick black hair. The being removed its gloves with deliberateness, revealing long bony fingers, with sharp long nails.

Harry raised his eyes to the face. As the person smirked, it revealed long sharp fangs.

This was a vampire!

Turning to Eru, he yelled, "A vampire!"

"Yes, this is a vampire, and he is yours to command." Replied Eru. "This was the gift. There are millions like them. They will serve you for their entire lives. He is the chief of them. And he is your servant. Do with them as you please. I will shortly send them all over in a month. In that time you can become more acquainted with this vampire, and you might think about expanding your city."

And with that, Eru disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Harry stared proudly at his new subjects. The vampires had made the city become live. The city was now brimming with vampires, all with weapons on them.

Harry turned to the chief vampire; his name was Salazar. He had smiled ironically when he had found out.

"When will the hunters be going out?" asked Harry.

Turning to him, Salazar replied, "The hunters have just gone up. I expect them to return in a few days."

The hunters were a special group of vampires who went out every month to gather humans for feeding.

Every time, they returned with approximately ten thousand humans. For the last month, four thousand humans had died, and the breeding season wasn't for another two months.

Harry accepted the fact that some people would classify keeping humans for food and breeding them was barbaric and cruel, but Harry had long shed any kind of morals and only thought of survival and self-preservation. He had in his best interests to keep the two million vampires living in his city happy.

Turning around, he walked to his throne. He was in his tower, which he had built with the help of the vampires. Now, the tower was the main point of the city, starting from the middle of the palace, going up as high as the solid Ice roof.

He was in the highest room; the throne room. Harry had thought, just for entertainment, to make the throne room the highest part of the tower, thus making anyone coming up uncomfortable, and it also provided a safety measure against assassins. Vampires could easily reach the room, with their incredible strength and endurance.

Taking a seat, he sighed comfortably; life was good.

In a few years, he would have complete control over the Ice and the surrounding land. In the future, Harry looked to have his kingdom a major player in Middle Earth's dominion.

The battle at the Gates of Mordor:

Harry raised his sword, slaying the orc who had worked up the courage to approach him. He was standing on a rocky hill, overlooking the battle, surrounded by dead orcs and his vampires.

Turning to Salazar, who had remained by his side since that day in his city, which the people of Middle Earth called the Blood City, he said, "Tell the generals to move back to the rocks over there," pointing to a valley surrounding by low rocky hills. "Send in the reserve army to lay in ambush, they should fall upon them like vultures upon dead meat!"

With a glare to the fighting armies below, he blocked an arrow from one of the goblin archers. Raising his hand, he brought it down in a dramatic gesture. The goblin clutched at it throat and exploded, taking a number of orcs and humans with it.

Smirking, he settled down to command his armies from his advantageous position. Occasionally, he raised his hand or his sword to destroy the orc who had managed to climb to the top of the mountain.

He was waiting for Sauron to emerge from his fortress. Then he would act.

He saw the armies of the elves fall upon the back of the orcs pursuing the retreating vampires.

A second later his eyes were subject to a massacre of the largest orc army of the battle. The reserve army had fallen upon the orcs at the best moment, and the elves had taken the opportunity to destroy as many of the orcs as possible.

His eyes turned back to the main battle, where the Witch-King of Angmar was directing his armies. Gil-Galad was directing his armies through Elrond. Elendil was fighting side by side with his sons.

Suddenly, he saw the Witch-King back up on his horse, turning to the Black Tower.

Understanding the gesture, he started giving out orders.

"Salazar, tell the generals to enforce the humans. Separate two armies and move them to the gate. Another army is to attack the back of the orcs. I want all armies to listen for the signal."

Then, he stepped of the hill and with a screech, from a voice obviously not human; he grew black wings out of his back.

Gliding over the top of the armies, he shot spells at any Ring Wraith that even came close to him.

As he saw Sauron step out of the gates of the Black Tower, he raised his head and screeched in an inhuman voice. All the humans and orcs clutched their ears, trying to drown out the noise. Some elves fell to the ground bleeding from their ears; others just clutched their ears and fell to the ground shaking their heads pitifully.

The vampires shivered and then went on to do as Salazar had commanded them.

Harry stopped screeching and glided down to the ground. He faced the Black Tower and Sauron had already fallen upon the commanders of the Elvin and human armies.

Harry saw him kill Gil-Galad, throw aside Elrond, shove away Elendil. He saw him kill Elendil and saw the son of Elendil kill Sauron.

Snarling as he saw that the son of Elendil had taken the Ring of Power, he turned to Salazar, "Go to Elrond and tell him to destroy the Ring. The son of Elendil must not have the Ring with him. It will corrupt him. Sauron lives in that Ring!"

Salazar bowed his head and spun around on the spot, rapidly disappearing from view.

Shaking his head at the idiocy of humans, he turned to his other messengers and started giving out orders.

In Rivendell:

Harry said, "Master Elrond, I apologize if I am rude, but I have to comment on your complete failure to destroy the Ring of Power! I gave you a command, as the King of the North, and you completely managed to destroy any chance of its fulfillment! Now the son of Elendil is safe in his city at Gondor and the Ring of Power is in his hand! Now, thanks to your incompetence, the Dark Lord Sauron will be back! Now, find a way to fix this mess or you will always be plagued with the thought that you were the one who allowed Sauron to come back and have another chance at dominating this world!"

Elrond was sitting quietly in his chair, listening to Harry yell at him. Harry snarled and slammed a sword into the desk in Elrond's study. "Look at that sword and learn from it!" said Harry quietly.

Turning around, he stormed from Elrond's study. Giving out his commands to his assistants as he walked out of the house, he looked around at the elves around him. They were all either crying for a dead family member or remembering the glories of their earlier years.

Shaking his head, Harry mounted his horse. This horse was a special breed, made to withstand extremely harsh climates and could outrun a Ring Wraith. Harry had made this horse himself, making a few tweaks. He had given the horse an ability to communicate with him, and this was the first horse of its kind, making it the top dog of its species.

With a few mental words with the horse, he was off, with his horse covering 10 meters per second. Leaving behind his assistants, he slowed down and roamed the forests. About a mile away from the entrance to the Ice, he saw a small hill, off the distance. Curiously, he turned his horse that way. He had never seen that hill before. Arriving at the hill, he urged his horse up the slope. At the peak, he looked down and gasped.


End file.
